1. Field
The subject of the invention is in the field of ski mountaineering/randonee skiing. In ski mountaineering the preferred way to climb a mountain is with the skis attached to your ski boots. To do this efficiently the skier uses special ski mountaineering boots, ski bindings, and climbing skins, which attach to the skis. In difficult snow conditions, like hard frozen snow and icy conditions, special ski crampons are used to navigate and safely climb the mountain. These ski crampons attach either directly to the skis or mount directly to the binding system being used. But all of these devices have limitation in very steep terrain and frozen, icy snow conditions. In these situations the skis have to be removed and carried up the slope. For these conditions the ski mountaineer needs crampons, which mount to the bottom of the ski mountaineering boot for safe climbing. Most crampons cover the full length of the boot sole and are fixed to the ski boot by means of ‘U-shaped’ front fastening bracket and rear fastening device.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in the particular field of crampon design, and the relative fastening method to the ski mountaineering boots. The US patents and patent application listed here are typical examples:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,396
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,118
3. 2012/0066939
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,396 shows the most common crampon attachment means to the AT boot. U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,118 shows an interface of a special designed hiking boot with a crampon. The front of the hiking boot and front of the crampon are designed to connect with each other by special connection means. The rear fastening device is the same as in patent 1.Patent application 2012/0066939 shows a crampon fastening system to an AT boot. This boot is designed to be used with a special binding system that is designed to engage with the binding fastening system provide in the heel portion of the boot as shown in FIG. 4 of the application. The front portion of the crampon uses a ‘U-shaped’ bracket as fastening means to the boot. The drawback of these crampons is their weight and size, and their full features are not needed in many situations. Especially in steep terrain only the front portion of the crampon is used. Thus the need exists for a light and small crampon that can easily be stored and carried in the backpack.